


A Chance

by Leah_Bean129



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Beverly Marsh Doesn’t Leave Derry, F/M, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Bean129/pseuds/Leah_Bean129
Summary: Eddie has a crush on Y/n but doesn't think he has a chance because he's part of the Losers Club.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my little balloons. There are a few things I think I should clarify.  
> 1) I've made the Losers Club a few years older because they are originally about 13. So I've written them being like 15.  
> 2) The reader is a year older than them, which makes them 16.  
> Y/n- your name  
> Y/n/n- your nickname  
> Y/l- your last name  
> Y/H- your height  
> Y/H/C- your hair color  
> Y/E/C- your eye color

"Hey sweetie, could you be a doll and pick up my refill?"

"Sure ma", you put your sneakers on. Before you leaves the house, your mother hands her some money,"You can get something for yourself while you're out". She hugs you,"Thanks mom. I'll be back."

You takes your bike out the garage and rides into town. It doesn't take long for you to reach the store. You park your bike then walk into the store. It's basically empty, except for the pharmacist, Mr. Keene. You walked through the aisle to the counter.

"Picking up your mother's allergy medicine, Y/n?"

"Yes sir", he nods then walks to the back. You hears the store bell off and turn around to see who's coming in.

Eddie was on his way to pick up his medication when he noticed a bike parked outside the store. The bike looked familiar to him but he couldn't figure it out. Oh well. He walks in, making the store bell ring. Eddie was about to walk down the aisle but stopped when he saw who he thought was at the end of it. When the girl turned around, his suspicion was correct. It was you, Y/n, the girl he's had a crush on since he first saw you hang out with Beverly during school.

When you saw who came in, you recognized that it was the one of the boys Bev hangs out with and on occasion gets bullied by Bowers and his goon squad. You had to admit he did look cute and gave him a small smile but he looked stuck. So, you just turned back around. Eddie was still in shock. He didn't know what to do. He considered about turning back and just getting his refill tomorrow but he knew his mother would have a cow is he came home empty-handed. So, he just took a deep breath and walked down the aisle to where you were. Poor kid felt like he was going to shit a brick, afraid he might say something stupid in front of you. You started to wonder what was taking Mr. Keene so long. Another thing was that you could tell from the corner of your eye that he looked nervous so you decided to take the leap.

"Hey, you're Eddie right?", Eddie's eyes looked like they were gonna pop out their sockets. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. His crush knew he existed and was talking to him! And to top it off, you knew his fucking name! He thought he was gonna pass out. Eddie came back to reality when he remembered that you had asked him a question. He swallowed down his nerves and spoke," Uh y-yeah, how did you know?"

You smiled and he swears he just died a little.

"I see Bev meet up with you and your friends after school. That and she talks about you guys a lot, so I had a 1 out of 6 chance I'd get your name right."

You turns your body to face Eddie. You stick your hand out,"I'm Y/n by the way, in case you didn't know." Eddie shook your hand,"I know, I see you with Beverly during school. Oh god that sounds creepy, I'm sorry. Bev talks about you with us too."

A tint of blush creeps on Eddie's cheeks as you giggle at his little rant. Never in a million years did he think this day would be remotely possible. Let alone hear your laugh because of him.

You looked down at Eddie's cast,"Who wrote that on your cast?" He looked down at the the word written on his cast.  **LOSER**. Eddie tried to hide his broken arm behind his back,"Just someone from school. They said they were signing it and I didn't realize until it was too late." If there was any chance that you'd be with Eddie, he was convinced that chance was gone now.  _There's no way she'll go out with me,_  Eddie thought. You looked at him and shakes your head,"That's horrible." Then you got an idea. You saw that he was still hiding his arm and wasn't looking at you anymore.

"Hey", you nudged his arm and he looked at you,"Give me your arm"

Eddie raised an eyebrow and reached out with his non broken arm. You giggled and shook your head,"Not that one." You reached from behind his back and placed his broken arm on the counter. You looked around the counter and found a red sharpie,"Hold still, okay?" Eddie watched you begin to write on his cast but ended up just looking at you as you concentrated. Just when he thought his chance was gone he looked down at his cast. You had written a  **V**  over the  **S**  turning it from  **LOSER** to  **LOVER**. Eddie looked at you with admiration and a smile appeared on his face.

Once you were done, you put the sharpie down and looked at Eddie,"There, that's better. Do you like it?" Before he could filter his words he responded,"I like you." Your cheeks grew warm from the blush that appeared. It seemed like Eddie didn't register what he said yet and you didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Good to know", finally Mr. Keene came back to the front and handed you the bag of your mother's medication. You thanked him and looked back at Eddie,"Well I've got to get going, but don't be a stranger. I'd love to hangout with you more." You gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking down the aisle, exiting the store. Eddie finally realized what he said and what just happened. He thought he was gonna die right then and there. He looked at his cast, looking to the V and noticed there was something else written under the word. Eddie shifted his arm and saw that you had signed your name.  **-Y/n xoxo**

Eddie's chance just got much higher than he'd ever expect and he couldn't be more happier.


	2. Chapter 2

Yesterday was the happiest day a 15 year old boy's life. So, naturally he wanted to tell his friends what happened. It was the end of the day for school and Eddie couldn't stop thinking about yesterday's events. You had actually talked to him and you wanted to hang out with him! Despite accidentally spilling that he liked you. When Eddie approached the group of boys, he just caught what Richie was saying,"I'm telling you, the summer fucking did her justice. She got even hotter."

"Who is Richie talking about this time?", Eddie joined the group.

"Y-Y/n", Bill filled him in.

"What happened to your cast?", Ben noticed some red on Eddie's cast but Eddie didn't seem to hear him.

"What about her?"

"Other than the fact that she's smokin' hot and you don't have a chance." Eddie scoffed,"You don't have one either Richie."

"My chances are higher than yours". They both keep going back and forth until....."I saw her yesterday!", that sentence stopped the whole thing and the group of boys looked at Eddie with wide eyes,"And she talked to me!"

As if Richie's eyes didn't look big enough with his glasses, now they looked like they were going to pop right out his fucking head. "I'm sorry, are we still talking about the same Y/n here? Y/H. Y/H/C hair. Y/E/C eyes. That's a year older than us and got even hotter over the summer?! That Y/n?!"

"There's only one Y/n, Richie! And yes, Y/n L/n talked to me yesterday!"

"I call bullshit!"

"Sorry Eddie, I'm having a hard time believing she talked to you and vice versa", Stan rubs the back of his neck.

"D-don't you have a cr-crush on her?", Bill still looking at Eddie. His face turns a little red while nodding. And just like that Richie's attitude changes,"Let's be honest here, I'm sure we all have a crush on her. AmIright boys?". Richie raises his hand waiting for someone to high-five him only for Stan to push it down.

"She wrote on my cast. That's the only proof I have", Eddie lifts his cast to show his friends your signature.  **-Y/n xoxo**

"She's the one who wrote the  **V**  over the  **S** ", Eddie looks up at Ben to show him that he did hear his question from earlier. The five boys examine his cast.

"Well, it's definitely not his handwriting", Ben concluded

While the boys were still looking at Eddie's cast, they didn't notice Beverly saying goodbye to you and walking over to them. Beverly noticed them huddling around Eddie,"What are you losers doing?". Mike and Ben separated enough for Bev to join the circle.

"L-looking at Eddie's c-cast," Bill informed her. Bev looked at his cast and saw what they were looking at.

She smiled,"That's cute. She didn't tell me she did that," Beverly pointed to the  **V**. All the boys looked at her shocked and confused. She looked back at them,"What? Y/n did that, didn't she?", gesturing to Eddie.

"How you know that?". Bev shakes her head,"You forget, I'm friends with her and she tells me things. By the way, I invited her hang out with us at the Quarry tomorrow."

That almost made Eddie pass out. He remembered how he and the boys looked at Beverly the first time she went to the Quarry with them. Just imagine the reaction when you show up.

"You invited the hottest babe ever to hang out with us?! Are you out of your fucking mind!!", Richie's reaction was somewhat expected.

"She won't hang out with us. We're the Losers Club", Stan trying to be realistic. "Yeah Bev, just because Y/n hangs with you doesn't mean she'll hang with the rest of us", Ben agreed with Stan.

"She wouldn't want to get dragged down with us", Mike agreeing with them.

"Come on guys, you don't seriously believe that?", Beverly crosses her arms. "Eddie, she talked to you yesterday. She wasn't a bitch or didn't try to ignore you. Your cast proves it!"

Even Eddie was having some doubts that you'd show. I mean you weren't necessarily popular but most definitely higher in the food chain than them.

"All of you owe me five bucks if she shows up", with that Beverly went to her bike and rode home. The boys looked at each other.

"You don't think she'll really show, do you?", Stan doubted.

"If she does, it'll be the best day of my life", Richie sighed,"To see Y/n in a bathing suit....that's a sight that'll turn any boy into a man."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see ", Eddie shrugs then says bye to his friends. He wouldn't admit it but hearing how Richie talks about you makes him jealous. Then one by one they rode their bikes home.

You had just finished putting things away in your locker when Beverly walked up to you.

"I'm so happy it's Friday", you say closing your locker and facing her. "Me too, I don't think I could've survived another day till the weekend", Bev rolled her eyes and smiled. "Do you have any plans?", she asked you as you both walk out the school. You shook your head, "not really." This gave Beverly an idea,"Me and the boys are going to the Quarry tomorrow. You wanna come?" You looked at her a little surprised. You had talked about wanting meet her friends but now...you were nervous.

"Uh I don't know Bev. what if they don't like me?" I mean yes, you already met Eddie but that was by chance.

"Oh trust me, they'll like you. I mean look at you, you're fucking hot. Plus you said you met Eddie and I talk about them a lot so it's not like I'm throwing to to the wolves. You practically know them Y/n, you just need a face to go with their names." You were still thinking about it. She was right, Bev talks about them so much that you feel like you already know them. That's how you knew it was Eddie you saw yesterday. By now you were already at your bike, Bev was just waiting for an answer.

"Come on Y/n. Please", she gave you those puppy eyes and you knew were done, even though you already had made up your mind.

"Ok yes, I'd love to go."

"Great! So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely", you hugged Beverly then got on your bike. You watched her walk towards a group of boys. You assume they are the infamous Losers Club. It looked like they were surrounding Eddie. You smiled at him even though he doesn't see you. You thought he was cute. And even though he's a year younger than you, you couldn't help but think that maybe there could be a chance.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day you woke up to the smell of pancakes. You look at the clock beside your bed. It wasn't super early, only 10:30 am. You get out of bed and do your morning routine. When you finish, you head down to the kitchen.

"Morning Mom, morning Dad", you walk to your parents and give them a kiss. Your mother serves you chocolate chip pancakes. You start scarfing them down. No one's pancakes were as good as your mother's, in your opinion. Your father is reading the newspaper when he addresses you, "Your mother told me you were going to the Quarry with Beverly today, sounds like fun".

You swallow your pancakes before speaking, "Yeah totally, she's introducing me to her friends and we are all gonna hang out". You couldn't help but be excited, not only because you get to meet the infamous Losers Club, but because you get to see Eddie again. Little butterflies form in your stomach at the thought. "Well be careful, ya here. And don't get into too much trouble", your father looks over his newspaper and winks at you. You smile then finish your breakfast. When you were done, you help your mother with the dishes, then go to your room to get dressed. You decide on wearing a dress and bringing an extra set of clothes for after the Quarry. After packing a small bag, you go downstairs to tell your parents you were leaving.

"Have fun Y/n/n"

"Be careful sweetheart"

Your parents give you a kiss, then you go to the garage to get your bike. You ride your bike to Beverly's house.

You walked up to Bev's house and knock on the door. The door was opened by Beverly's aunt, "Oh hello Y/n, come on in", she moves to the side to let you in.

"Thank you. Is Bev ready yet?"

"I believe she is. She might still be in her room."

"Okay, thank you", you walk Bev's room and knock. "Come in", you hear her say. Beverly turns around to see who it is, "Hey Y/n, you look hot". You place your bag on her bed.

"Why thank you, so do you. You trying to look cute for someone?", you wink at her making her blush a little. "Maybe. What about you? You trying to look cute for Eddie?" Now it was your turn to blush, "shut up." You both start giggling.

"So, are we meeting the boys there?", you ask while looking at yourself in the mirror.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they are already there. But I have an idea", she tells you as she puts on her shoes.

"Lay it on me", you fix your hair.

"So, they don't believe that you'll show up because we're the Losers Club."

"That's stupid", you tell her.

"Exactly, anyways I told them they'd have to give me five bucks each if you did. So, I was thinking instead of showing up together, you trail behind me so I'd show up first and they will think you aren't coming. Then you make a grand entrance. I'll get to see the expression on their faces and we'll split the money between the both of us. You think over the plan. It would be funny to see the look on their faces.

"Okay. Let's do it", you smile.

"Great. Let's get going then."

You both say bye to her aunt then get on your bikes and ride to the Quarry.

You were nearing the clearing and begin to hear voices. "Okay, trail behind me but make sure you can see me to get the signal", you nod and let her walk to where the boys were. You stay back, making sure you're not seen but still see them and listen to what they were saying.

"Hey losers", Bev gets the boys attention. They all turn around almost getting whiplash. They only see Beverly not you.

"I told you she wasn't gonna show. Y/n wouldn't want to be associated with us", Richie making his I-told-you-so very clear. Bev could see the disappointment Eddie was trying to hide.

"First off, I never said we'd arrive here together", she says while taking off her dress, "And second, she told me she was going to be a little late."

"What i-if she lied?"

Bev rolled her eyes, "You guys have no faith. So, who's going first?"

"We haven't decided yet", Eddie finally spoke but sounded sad. The boys turned around to the water. Beverly thought this was the perfect  chance for you to sneak up. She gave you the signal and you quietly walked towards her while the boys' backs were turned. You lay your bike against a rock and had to suppress a giggle. You removed your dress like Bev did and stood next to her. You both stay like that while the boys spit over the edge to determine who would jump first. Richie claims he wins, but Eddie it's been mass over distance so he wins.

"So who's going first?", this was the perfect moment.

"We'll go first", you say and all the boys turn around in record time. They were speechless, even Richie didn't have a snarky remark. You notice a small smile form on Eddie's face. You send him a wink which causes him blush. You grab Bev's hand and runs to the edge.

"Pussies", you say before jumping off the edge. Before you hit the water, all you hear is, "What the fuck!"

After the conversation Beverly had with the boys, Eddie realized that she was right. If you really didn't want to be associated with them, then you wouldn't have even talked to him let alone want to hang out. So, for him to know that he was going to see you again gave him major butterflies. And half naked no less. His only concern though was his best friend, Richie. He may not be the best smooth talker but Eddie didn't know how you'd react to him. for all he knew, you could meet Richie and fall in love with him. Just that thought left Eddie's heart aching. No. He had to remain positive about this. That you were coming to the Quarry and you'd have fun with them. Eddie was currently riding his bike to the Quarry with all the boys.

"Y-you really think Y/n will c-come?", Bill getting the boy's attention.

"I wouldn't hold my breath Billy boy", Richie doubted.

"I think she will", Ben says optimistically. Eddie wanted to agree with him but still had his doubts. Before he knew it, they were at the Quarry. The boys set their bikes aside and started taking off their clothes.

"Hey Eddie, you sure you want to get your cast wet?", Mike pointed at his cast.

"If Y/n shows up, that's not gonna be the only thing that gets wet", Richie is always quick to say snarky remark.

"Shut the fuck up Richie!"

When they were done undressing, they all stood at the edge of the cliff. "Man, I'll never get over how high this jump is", Stan looks over to see the water below. Just then they hear a voice, "Hey losers". They all turn around to see Beverly and only her.

"I told you she wasn't gonna show. Y/n wouldn't want to be associated with us", Richie just had to point out he was right. Eddie was trying to hide the disappointment he was feeling. He was really looking forward to see you, half naked or not. Maybe you were just messing with him when you said you wanted to hang out with him. That'll hurt Eddie even more if it was true. He really likes you and he thought you liked him too.

Beverly scoffs, "First off, I never said we'd arrive here together", she talked while removing her dress,"And second, Y/n told me she was going to be a little late."

"What i-if she lied?"

Beverly rolled her eyes, "You guys have no faith. So, who's going first?

"We haven't decided yet", Eddie doesn't show excitement. He and the rest of the boys turned back towards the water. Their backs to Beverly. They go down the line, spitting to determine who will jump first.

"I win", Richie declares after Eddie's apparently pathetic spit. He looked over at him, "What!? No. I won. It's mass over distance."

Like always they go back and forth until Stan speaks up, "Okay, so who's going first?"

Silence. The boys looked between each other, waiting for someone to volunteer. Then they hear a voice that doesn't belong to Beverly, "We'll go first." All of them turned around and they go wide-eyed. You showed up just like Bev said. In his head, Eddie was screaming. His stomach doing back-flips. A smile crept on his face as he looked at you. He notices you wink towards him and he blushes. God she's so beautiful is what he thought in his head. The boys parted like the red sea when you grabbed Bev's hand and begin to run towards them. Before jumping they hear you shout, "Pussies" They watched as you two fall into the water.

"What the fuck!!", Richie finally spoke. "Holy shit! We just got shown up by the hottest chick ever!"

"Do we have to do that now?", Stan said sounding nervous.

"Come on guys!", you shout up at them once you resurface.

One by one, the boys jump into the water including Eddie who didn't give a fuck about his cast.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was splashing and messing around with each other. Beverly gets on Bill's shoulders, "Let's play Chicken. Eddie, be Y/n's partner."

You look at him, "That's only if you want to."

Eddie swam towards you three, and you gave him a smile. Somehow a wave of confidence rushed through him. He went underwater and picked you up onto his shoulders. It caught you off guard which caused you to let out a squeal and he placed you on his shoulders.

"Ready?", Bev smiles.

"Let's go", you smirk at her and the fight begins.

The rest of the boys saw the whole ordeal. Shocked that Eddie got to be the one to have you on him. They watch and cheer. "Come on Y/n! Bring her down!"

"Let's go Bev! Finish her!"

Both you and Beverly were laughing at each other but were also serious because you both wanted to win. It look like you were getting the upper hand, trying to not get distracted by the fact that Eddie had his hands on your thighs. If you could see him, you would see that he was blushing so hard because of you. Your laugh. Your smile, even though he couldn't see, he knew you were. And the fact that he was touching your thighs. He was trying to stay focused so you didn't lose the battle and fall. Richie could see his best friend holding your thighs, "Yeah! Get some Eddie spaghetti!" Both of you lost focus by Richie's comment. Beverly took the opportunity to shove you. You couldn't get your balance in time and screamed when you fell into the water along with Eddie. You and Eddie resurfaced. You were laughing while Eddie's temporary confidence faded.

"Richie, I told you not to fucking call me that! Sorry that we lost, Y/n."

"It's okay. That was fun.", your smile was contagious because Eddie was now smiling right back.

"Victory!", Beverly yells while still on Bill.

You swim over and fling her legs up causing her to lose balance and fall into the water like how you did. Beverly surfaced and started splashing you. Now a splash war broke out and everyone joined in. Everyone was picking each other up and throwing them into the water. You had just did it to Bev, when you feel arms wrap around you. You squeal as you get thrown and hit the water. When you go to see who threw you, you half-expected to see Eddie but instead you see someone else. You're not quite sure who it is, maybe the one who caused you and Eddie to lose. But it's whatever.

After some time, all 8 of you swam ashore and went back to the cliff. Beverly laid out a blanket for the both of you, while the boys set up the radio to play music. You both put on your sunglasses and laid down next to each other. After the boys set up the music, they all sat on a rock and couldn't help but stare. They still couldn't believe you were actually here, hanging out with them. The Losers Club. 10 minutes in, you both felt their staring in your eyes and looked at them. They immediately averted their eyes and looked everywhere else but you knew they were looking.

"Oh shit!", Beverly said getting everyone's attention," I totally forgot to introduce you."

"Really Beverly. It's been 3 hours and now you remember", you laugh. You both sit up as Bev starts pointing out the boys from left to right.

"That's Mike Hanlon", he waves to you, "Hey"

"Next to him is Stan Uris", Stan just smiles nervously.

"Then there is Richie 'Trashmouth' Tozier".

You smiled knowing that you were right, he was the one who made you and Eddie lose.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" You giggle," No, just a few scrapes climbing out of hell though."

Richie had no response because he didn't think you'd have one. Eddie smile faded a bit and you noticed. Beverly just laughed at your response but continued,"That's Ben Hanscom", he waved and gave you a smile. "Hey"

"That's Bill Denbrough"

"H-Hi Y-Y/n"

"And lastly, you already know Eddie Kaspbrak", Beverly winks at you discreetly.

You give everyone a wave and a smile,"It's nice to finally meet you all. Bev has told me a lot about you"

"All good things I hope?", Ben rubs the back of his neck.

"Of course. Though, for you guys to think I wouldn't show up and hang with you hurts me." The boys avoided eye contact, feeling embarrassed. You looked at Eddie. Surely he believed you were coming but he too was looking away. "I know you guys call yourself the Losers Club but I don't think you are. "They finally looked at you when you said that, looking confused. "I think you guys are cool compared to everyone else at school.", you smile at them. This was something they weren't expecting, but they were happy nonetheless and smiled back.

"Thanks Y/n.", Eddie looked at you with admiration. You didn't think he was a loser like everyone else.

"You are a gem Y/n", Beverly hugs you tightly. You giggle. Music to Eddie's ears. After that, the boys got more comfortable with you. No longer worried that you would see them as everyone else saw them. You all joked around and talked about random topics. They ask some questions like your favorite movie, color, music Etc. All of which you answered. After some time passed, you asked what time it was. Eddie told you, seeing he was the only one wearing a watch.

"We still have some time to kill. What should we do?", he looks around the group.

"W-We could go t-to the arcade?", some of the boys just shrug. Not wanting you to think that was your cue to leave.

"That's a great idea."

All eyes fell on you. "You like video games?", Stan pointed at you.

"Yeah. The arcade is one of my favorite places to go.", you laugh. Eddie's heart was pounding. Could you be anymore perfect?

"I think I'm in love", Richie blurted out.

"What a shame, and you haven't even taken me out on a date."

The way you handle Richie's remark make Eddie think his chances are slipping away from him.

"So, it's settled. To the arcade."

Everyone starts packing up their stuff and getting dressed. " Oh, I almost forgot"

"Again Beverly.", you giggle.

"You all owe me five bucks.", she says while pointing a finger at the boys. They groan, "Fuck, I forgot about that."

One by one. Bill, Stan, Mike, Ben, Eddie and Richie hand her the money. A big satisfied smile rests on her face as she counts it then hands you half. "What's this shit?", Richie saw the exchange.

"Bev said she'd split the money with me", you smirk.

You all grab your bikes and walk out of the Quarry. As you walk, you find yourself next to Ben. "You know he likes you right?", he whispers to you. "Who?"

"Eddie. I'm not supposed to say anything but I trust you won't tell."

Blush starts to spread across your cheeks, "Don't worry and thanks for telling me Ben."

You sped up to walk with Eddie who was by himself. You nudge his shoulder which makes him jump. He was so lost in thought, he didn't hear you approaching him. You gave him a smile, which he returned.

"How is your cast?"

"Huh, oh It's fine."

"Good. I didn't want you to get in trouble"

The fact that you were concerned for him makes him fall even harder for you. This could be his chance. His moment to ask you on a date. It was the best opportunity. But the words couldn't come out. Like they were stuck in his throat. "So, does Richie always act like that?"

You heard that? It was a sound of Eddie's heart shattering into a million pieces. His fear was true. You liked Richie, not him. He hid his hurt behind a laugh, but you could tell it was fake.

"All day. Everyday."

"Well I guess I better get used to it then if I keep hanging with you guys."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You didn't think this was going to be a one-time thing did you?"

He just shrugged. You didn't understand. Ben told you he likes you. So why was he being distant? Did Ben lie? Did he not like you anymore? Before you could ask him what was wrong, you arrived at the road.

"Okay. Me and Y/n are going to my house to change. We'll meet you guys at the arcade.", Beverly got your attention.

Right before you part ways, you quickly kissed Eddie on his cheek. You hoped that would show him how you feel towards him. The act surprised him and he blushed like crazy.

"See you at the arcade Eddie Spaghetti", with that you got on your bike, winked at him and rode off with Beverly. In the distance you hear, "When and how the fuck did Eddie Spaghetti become a babe-magnet!?"

"Don't fucking call me that Richie!". You smile because he obviously didn't mind when you called him by that nickname.

"You two need to go out already", Beverly smirked.

"Shut up, Marsh", you laughed.

When the two of you got to Beverly's house, you both ran towards her room to get changed. You changed into shorts, a (favorite color) flannel and converse, while also deciding to leave your hair out.

"Hey Bev, I'll be right back." You left her room to find her aunt in the living room. "Ms. Marsh, may I use your phone to call my parents?"

"Of course honey", she points to where it is. You thank her then begin to call your parents,filling them in that you were going to the arcade with your friends.

"Okay sweetie, just be safe and remember when the street lights come on-"

"-It's time to come home, yes mom I know."

"I love you", you mother tells you.

"I love you too", you hung up then go back to Bev's room.

"You finally ready?", she nods her head after she grabs the money and shoves it into her pocket. You both say bye to her aunt as you walking out the front door then get back on your bikes.

"It's gonna be so funny to see you kick their asses at the arcade.",  Beverly laughed. She-besides your parents and a very select few-know just how good you are at games and you like to keep it a secret. But today they were gonna find out for themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie has a crush on the reader but he thinks that she doesn't know he exists and doesn't have a chance because he's in the Losers Club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part. I hope you enjoyed it.  
>  _*Thoughts are in Italics* ___

“So, you gonna ask her out or what?”, Stan asked the question everyone was thinking.

“If he doesn't, then I will.”, Richie butted in.

“Beep Beep Richie!”

“What! You’d have to be a fucking idiot not to.”

“I don't know. What if she doesn't really like me?”

Although you had kissed him on the cheek, Eddie couldn't stop his mind for thinking that maybe you liked Richie more than him. He wouldn't be able to handle the rejection from asking you out. But just the mere thought of Richie asking you out just makes his blood boil.

Asking you out was a huge risk Eddie was willing to take.

“Oh come on, anybody with eyes can she that she's into you.”, Mikes reassures.

“Yeah, you've got nothing to worry about Ed.”

“Y-You’ll be f-fine.”

This was the majority of the conversation while they rode to the arcade. When they got there, they parked their bikes and headed inside.

“Do you think she's good at games?”, Ben thought aloud.

“Maybe? She did say this is her favorite place.”, Eddie responded.

“What the fuck!”

The boys looked to see what Richie was bitching about now. He was standing in front of his favorite game. Street Fighter. They all looked at the leaderboard and saw why Richie was having a bitch-fit.

Richie no longer possessed the highest score.

“Holy shit, I didn't even know it was possible to get that score.”

Richie ran to another game he plays; Space Invaders. It was the same result as Street Fighter.

“Ben, go check Pac-Man. Mike, Dig Dug. Eddie, Dragon’s Lair.”, Richie barked at his friends.

“This can't be fucking happening!”

“Not possible!”

After checking all the leaderboards of the games they play, they regrouped back at Street fighter. They had discovered that none of them had the highest score anymore. The current high scores were being held by someone who went by the name of Ghost. 

The boys were shocked, but Richie was pissed.

Mark-the only employee who works at the arcade- walks up to the distraught group, “Trouble in paradise?”

“Who the fuck is Ghost?!”, Richie yelled.

“Apparently a better Street Fighter than you.” 

Richie retaliates by flipping him off.

“Come on Mark, who is it?”, Mike tries but to not avail.

“You won't find out unless they want you to find out.”, and with that Mark walks away from the group.

“Great! Fucking perfect! How am I suppose to impress Y/n if this fucker’s number one!”, Richie vexed.

“M-maybe Y/n knows w-who it is?”

“Maybe I know who?”, you ask-catching the end of the conversation-as you and Beverly walk towards the boys.

“Ghost.”

You scrunch your face in “confusion”, Who??”

“Apparently, he's someone with the highest score in Street Fighter.”, Richie says with hostility.

“And Space Invaders.”

“And Pac-Man.”

“And Dig Dug.”

“And lastly, Dragon’s Lair.”

Your eyes widened but you played it off as amazement instead of guilt, “Wow, they sound....”, you couldn't find the right words.

Beverly may not be into arcade games as much as her friends but she knew how much pride the boys took in their scores. And you just put theirs to shame. “‘Ghost’ beat all your scores?”

They nodded.

You never felt so bad in your entire life. You walked into the arcade with your head held high now, you wished you could turn into an ostrich so you could bury your head into the ground. Your mind started reeling.  _ I just became friends with them and now…They're gonna hate me once they find out that I'm ‘Ghost’. And everything with Eddie will be ruined. _

Beverly could see you getting lost so she tried to lift the mood. “Come on guys, we’re supposed to be having fun.”

You see what she doing and went along, “Bev’s right, we should be having fun not trying to exact revenge on this ‘Ghost’.”

“I agree with Y/n and Bev.”, Ben also tries to be optimistic.

Of course, Richie was still mad. Street Fighter was  his game and now ‘someone’ just took it away from him.

You looked at Richie then at the screen. Though you still felt guilty, you decided to still keep your alias a secret. “I mean, your still top 5 Richie. Maybe you could give me a few pointers? I never make the leaderboard.”

Finally, Richie smiles for the first time since he's entered the arcade, “Yeah sure.”

You smiled and walked over to game, putting a few quarters into it, waiting for him. 

Now it was Eddie’s turn to be furious. He stormed off in the direction of Space Invaders, needing something to shoot. Your smile fades as you watched him walk away. Giving one look at Beverly she understood that she needed to investigate and followed after Eddie. They rest of the boys dispersed.

While Beverly was talking/calming down Eddie, you ‘pretended’ to be horrible at Street Fighter. Richie gave you advice as you played-which you already knew- to help you play better.

“Okay, I think I need at break.”, you say as you had lost again. “I'm gonna go get a soda.”

“Hey Y/n,”, Richie calls out, you turn around, “would you wanna maybe go on a date with me sometime?”

You walked back to stand in front of him, not wanting this conversation to be public to everyone. You weren't that surprised about the question, I mean he wasn't really being subtle.

“I'm sorry Richie, but I like someone else.”

He didn't look hurt, he just smirked. “It’s Eddie isn't it?”

Blush crept up to your cheeks as you nodded.

“I knew it.”, he shrugs then turns back to start another game.

“You knew?!”

“Yeah, but you should tell him because he thinks you’re into me. I mean I don't blame him, look at me.”

You shove his arm as you laugh, then it all clicks.  _ Well that explains why he became distant during the walk from the Quarry.  _ “Okay, I'm gonna get a soda then get the boys and bev. I think I can take you on Street Fighter.”

“I don't think your ready for me.”, Richie says being cocky.

“You’d be surprised.”, you mutter so he doesn't hear. “We’ll see.”

You walk up to the concession stand where Mark happens to be working that station.

“A soda please.” 

“Your loyalty is greatly appreciated.”, you speak in a hush voice. He does the same, “I'm always a man of my word.” 

“And I am a woman of mine,” you slip him a folded piece of paper as he hands you your drink. “As requested, and remember no matter the outcome; you remain silent.”

Mark opens the paper to make sure then puts it in his pocket, “Till next time, Ghost.”

You nod your head then proceed to locate the boys and Beverly. After finding them all, you all head back to Richie who was still at Street Fighter.

“Okay”, you clap your hands together,”history in the making boys and girl. Today Richie Tozier gets his ass kicked.”

“I'm on Y/n’s side!”, Beverly instantly stands next to you.

Ben moves to your side as well. Stan along with Bill side with Richie. Mike decided on Richie, which leave one person left. Eddie.

Both you and Richie look at him as he looked at you two. He was still slightly upset. Beverly had tried her best to convince him that you liked him and definitely not Richie. It was hard for him to swallow given how he sees the way you two act around one another.

As he was thinking, you gave him a smile. The same smile that makes the butterflies in his stomach go crazy everytime he see it, especially when it’s directed to only him. Finally, he made his decision and walks over to… you. The smile on your face grew bigger as he stood on the other side of you.

“The one with the highest score at the end is the winner.”

Richie moves over and bows, “Ladies first.”

“You got this Y/n.”, Ben gives you words of encouragement as he pats you on the back. 

You step up to the game and slide in the quarters then pick your favorite player. When you begin to play, you pretend to be really shitty at it. Your game ended much quicker than anticipated and your score barely made the leaderboard.

“You’re up Tozier.” Richie put his money in and chooses his player. You all watch him; you notice that his technique was good but flawed. After sometime, his game was over resulting in him beating his old score but not ‘Ghost’.

“I guess you win.”, you stick your hand out waiting for him to shake it but he doesn't.

“You know, because you were a beginner and I'm a nice guy. I’ll let you play again. Here.”, Richie puts quarters in the game for you.

You smile, “Thanks Richie.”

Before you started, though you were nervous about the outcome, you look over at beverly, nodded and smirked at her as she returns one as well. Then you look at Eddie and send him a wink. 

Looking back at the screen, you crack your knuckles and pick the same player. This time, there was no faking. You played with full force and no mercy. Everyone-minus Beverly because she knew just how disgustingly great you were-watched with dropped jaws, marvelling at the practically flawless victories one after another.

When you finished, your score flashed on the screen underneath the words “New Highscore”.

“Y-you beat ‘Ghost’”

“Impossible.”

“How?”

“It’s a rather simple explanation.”, Beverly says as she watches you enter “your name”.

You move out the way so they could see the leaderboard. There on the screen showed ‘Ghost’ in 1st and 2nd place, followed by Richie in 3rd, 4th, and 5th.

Eddie couldn't believe it, “You’re Ghost?”

You nodded while refusing to look at them in the eyes. “I'm sorry.” You fiddle with your hands while waiting for the yelling to come. But it didn't.

“You're incredible.” you look up to see Eddie looking at you with pure admiration. You look at the other boys and see that they are smiling.

“I've never seen anyone play like that.”

“That was awesome!”

“You aren't mad at me?”

“Mad?! Your like the Gaming Queen!”, Richie freaked out.

“Honestly, I'm glad its you.”

“So, wait that means…”, Richie finally figures it out, “Mark you can suck my dick!”

You couldn't help but laugh, “Ease up on him. Mark's only doing what I asked. I didn't want anyone to know but he watched me play and put the name. So in exchange for his silence, I occasionally help him try to  get a girlfriend.”

“I can't believe this! You just got like ten times more cool than you already are.”

“Awe, you guys.”, you bring them all into a group hug.

After the hug, you just so happen to look outside. You had been so caught up with playing games that you didn't realize how dark it was starting to get.

“Shit! I have to go before my parents send a search party for me. See you guys later!”, you practically run out the arcade and get on your bike.

Just as you start to pedal, you hear your name being called.

“Wait Y/n!”

You turn your head to see Eddie running towards you.

“Slow down before you have an asthma attack!”

Eddie reaches you pretty out of breathe, “I… wanted to… ask if you… wanted to go…”

You couldn't wait anymore so you did the only thing you could think of. You took a chance. And kissed him.

To say Eddie was surprised was an understatement. He was kissing you! Well maybe the other way around but still nonetheless. He didn't even have time to kiss back before you pulled away.

“If you’re gonna ask me on a date, the answer is yes but I really have to get home before I’ll never be able to leave the house again.”

“Okay”, was all poor Eddie could get out. He was still in a state of shock.

You couldn't help but giggle at him, “You’re so cute. See ya Eddie Spaghetti.” 

And with that you kissed his cheek then rode off.

Eddie watched you till he couldn't see you anymore then walked back to the arcade in a daze.

Once he got close to the door, Beverly and the boys rushed out to meet him.

“What happened?!”, Beverly asked. They all eagerly waited for an answer.

Eddie felt like he was on cloud nine. Never in a million years would he think that you would say yes to going out with him, let alone kiss him. He took a chance just by running after you and it was the best decision ever made in his life. 

That's all it ever takes. A Chance.

“She said yes.”

**The End**


End file.
